Edwards Eclipse
by xxRosesxx
Summary: This is set during Eclipse, but from Edwards POV. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This Story takes place during Eclipse in Edwards POV it will continue through the whole book, hope you like.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I'd been in Bella's driveway for a few minutes, but long before that I could hear the conversation they were having. Charlie had let Bella off her grounding in hope that she'd go and make up with Jacob. Promply afterwards he had thrown an acceptance letter to Bella about the University of Alaska Southeast. 

Charlie was thinking about me _I wonder when Edward will be here, he's always so prompt, maybe he's sick and won't come, no that won't happen the boy is never sick, wait what college did Bella say he was going to?... _"Nothing. I was just...Just wondering what Edward's plans are for next year?" He replied to Bella's question. That was my que to knock, and I rapped three times.

I heard Bella's heart rate stutter as she jumped up, "Coming!" she called while Charlie muttered an unhelpful, "Go away."

He seemed in quite a bad mood about me being here and his rude thoughts were always interrupting. Bella slammed the door open at that point looking eager and like she hadn't seen me in ages, although it really had only been a few hours. I smiled as she reached out and I willingly took her hands, they were warm in mine and felt extraordinary. She was the most beautiful girl, no woman, I had ever seen.

"Hey." Bella smiled. I raised our locked hands to stroke her cheek, feeling her blood pulse against my touch and awakaning the monster inside me that wanted her blood, but I pushed that thought away it was unthinkable.

"How was your afternoon?" I asked.

"Slow"

"For me as well." I replied and it really had been slow, homework did little to keep me occupied, having learned it all multiple times. Music was a distraction, and listening to it was really all I did this afternoon. I took a deep breath smelling her blood, really it was still just as hard to resist. I held Bella's wrist to my nose, and smiled, as I'd once said: 'enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine.'

_ugh that boy needs to just leave, I hope he knows he's not wanted here, I should probably go check on them..._ Charlie stamped his feet all the way down the hall, and I let our hands fall, but kept them intertwined, he would be able to deal with that.

"Good evening, Charlie." I was polite to please Bella, although Charlie was being a bit too parental these days, but it was all in his right, it was my fault he felt that way and I had to pay the price, I wholly deserved it. Charlie grunted crossing his arms over his chest and thinking more about how I should leave.

I ignored him again, "I brought another set of applications." I told Bella holding up a stuffed manilla envelope, with stamps twisted around my pinky finger. Bella groaned, and I smiled knowing she was trying to figure out where I found the loopholes in the deadlines, but really it was obvious, money and influence can do a lot. "There are still a few open deadlines" I said repling to her unheard thought, "and a few places willing to make exceptions." I added. A strained expression crossed her face, I could almost see the dollar signs in her eyes.

I chuckled, "Shall we?" I pulled Bella along to the kitchen without waiting for a reply. Charlie thinking he'd much rather be watching the game, was already counting down the minutes untill I would leave, he must have forgotten Bella's new freedom. He huffed and followed us anyway.

Bella cleared the kitchen table as I organized the large stack of applications. When she picked up Wuthering Heights which she had obviously been reading again I raised an eyebrow, I really needed to get her some new books.

Charlie interrupted right then, college still on his mind, "Speaking of college applications, Edward" he sounded sullen and his bad mood was deepening, he normally tried not to speak to me directly, "Bella and I were just talking about next year. Have you decided where you're going to school." _there now lets see who's can be more 'polite' _

I smiled, "not yet. I've recieved a few acceptance letters, but I'm still weighing my options."

_probably hasn't gotten any acceptances_ thought Charlie smuggly, "Where have you been accepted?" _now lets see what he'll say._

I listed a few, "Syracuse...Harvard...Dartmouth...and I just got accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast today." I turned slightly and winked at Bella, who barely stifled a giggle.

"Harvard? Dartmouth? Well thats pretty...something." he mumbled in awe. "Yeah, but the University of Alaska...you wouldn't really consider that when you could go Ivy League. I mean your father would want you to..." Charlie added as an after thought.

Having already gone Ivy League it didn't really matter, "Carlisle's fine with whatever I choose to do" I told him calmly. Plus I was going wherever Bella was going.

_fine, then, but I bet he goes Ivy League, the better for me the better for him, he doesn't need to be bothering Bella at school _"hmph" was all Charlies reply.

"Guess what Edward?" Bella asked in a bright voice obviously playing along.

"What Bella?" I asked concealing a grin.

She pointed to a thick envelope on the table, her acceptance letter. "I just got _my_ acceptance to the University of Alaska!"

"Congratulations!" I grinned really meaning it, "What a coincidence."

Charlies eyes narrowed, as he glanced back and forth thinking we had schemed this together, but of course it was still all my fault in his eyes, "Fine. I'm going to watch the game. Bella, nine thirty." His usual parting words but they didn't apply tonight.

Bella noticed, too. "er, dad? remember our very recent conversation about my freedom...?

He sighed thinking this whole freedom thing was overated, and possibly not worth it, "Right. Okay, _ten_-thirty. You still have a curfew on school nights." _thank goodness. _Little did Charlie know I was in her bedroom way past curfew on most nights.

"Bella's no longer grounded?" I asked keeping up the whole not-a-mind-reader facade, but I was excited all the same.

"Conditionaly" Charlie spat from between his teeth, "Whats it to you?" I almost burst out laughing.

Bella frowned. "Its just good to know," I replied, "Alice has been itching for a shopping partner, and I'm sure Bella would love to see some city lights." It was true Bella needed to get out of the house for awhile, and Alice was desperate for a shopping expedition, she almost tried to get me to go. I smiled at Bella.

"No" growled Charlie, flushing a grusome purplish colour.

"Dad! whats the problem?"

Charlie struggled to unclench his teeth, "I don't want you in Seatle right now."

"Huh?" asked Bella but this had alerted me to the danger. My family had a pretty good idea what was going on down there: a new vampire attacking humans, very dangerous, and not something Bella should be around.

"I told you about the story in the paper-theres some kind of gang on a killing spree in Seatle and I want you to steer clear, okay?" Although Charlie had it all wrong I wanted Bella to steer clear also, who knew what would happen if a newborn was near her.

Bella didn't take it seriously seeing no problem with a gang with her 'friendly' vampires around protecting her, "Dad, theres a better chance that I'll get struck by lightning than the one day I'm in Seatle-"

I cut her off, "No, thats fine, Charlie. I didn't mean Seatle. I was thinking Portland acually. I wouldn't have Bella in Seatle either. Of course not." I picked up the newspaper he had been reading minutes a go. Charlie stared at me for minute before saying fine and stalking away towards the TV.

"What-" I heard Bella start to say

"Hold on," I muttered without looking up, my eyes still scanning the paper, I slid the first application across the table, "I think you can recycle your essays for this one. Same questions." The paper reported even more murders, possible gang threats, this was worse than I thought, I'd have to tell Carlisle, very soon. I stared out the window thinking while Bella filled out a form.

She snorted and shoved the paper aside, and I glanced up, "Bella?"

"Be serious, Edward. _Dartmouth_?"

I lifted the form and laid it in front of her again, "I think you'd like New Hampshire. There's a full compliment of night courses for me, and the forests are very conviently located for the avid hiker. Plentiful wildlife." I smiled the way I knew she liked. Bella took a deep annoyed breath. "I'll let you pay me back, if that makes you happy. If you want I'll even charge you interest."

"Like I could even get in without some enormous bribe. Or was that part of the loan? The new Cullen wing of the library? Ugh. Why are we having this discussion again?"

I didn't matter how I got her in, she didn't need to know anyway, "Will you just fill out the application, please, Bella? It won't hurt you to apply."

Her jaw tensed, "You know what? I don't think I will." She tried to grab the papers but I was ahead of her, placing them safely in my jacket.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I sign your name better than you do yourself. You've already written the essays."

"You're going way overboard with this, you know. I really don't need to apply anywhere else. I've been excepted to Alaska. I can almost afford the first semesters tuition. It's as good an alibi as any. Theres no need to throw away a bunch of money, no matter whose it is." she whispered.

Ugh, she was on about the whole being changed into a vampire. That was not going to happen anytime soon, if I could convince her and her fear of marriage held strong she was going to college and was going to live a human life span, _as _a human. "Bella-"

"Don't start. I agree that I need to go through the motions for Charlies sake, but we both know I'm not going to be in any condition to go to school next fall. To be anywhere near people."

"I thought the timing was still undecided." I said softly controlling my voice, "You might enjoy a semester or two of college. There are a lot of human experiences you've never had."

"I'll get those afterward."

"They won't be _human _experiences afterward. You don't get a second chance at humanity, Bella."

She sighed, "You've got to be reasonable about the timing, Edward. Its just to dangerous to mess around with."

"Theres no danger yet."

Bella glared, probably thinking about what danger she was in. But that was ridiculous, Alice hadn't seen anything, plus I would never let anything happen to her, not ever. Her face twisted into a look of distress. She didn't need to change just because she felt like she was in danger. She didn't need to change at all.

"Bella. Theres no hurry. I won't let anyone hurt you. You can take all the time you need."

"I want to hurry," she whispered and smiled weakly, almost jokingly, "I want to be a monster, too."

How could she say that? Why would anyone want to be among the walking dead. To be souless. Never sleeping, always having that thirst, _always_. I spoke through my teeth, "You have no idea what you're saying." I flung the newspaper I was just reading and pointed to the headline:

**Death Toll on the Rise,**

**Police Fear Gang Activity**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bella practicly snarled.

"Monsters are not a joke, Bella." Didn't she realize what was going on?

She stared at the headline again, "A...a vampire is doing this?" she whispered.

I smiled humorlessly my voice low and cold, "You'd be surprised, Bella, at how often my kind are the source behind the horrors in your human news. It's easy to recognize, when you know what to look for. The information here indicates a newborn vampire is loose in Seatle. Bloodthristy, wild, out of control. The way we all were." I remembered that period exactly of course, it was terrible, and I couldn't control myself, it was so hard, if not for Carlisle, I repressed a shudder. Bella stared back down at the paper.

"We've been monitoring the situation for a few weeks. All the signs are there-the unlikely disappearences, always in the night, the poorly disposed-of corpses, the lack of other evidence...yes, someone brand-new. And no one seems to be taking responsibility for the neophyte...Well it's not our problem. We wouldn't even pay attention to the situation if it wasn't going on so close to home. Like I said, this happens all the time. The existence of monsters results in monstrous consequences."

Bella stared down at the paper for a while, and I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. I'd given up on trying to break through the wall that blocked me to her thoughts a long time a go. Finally she spoke, "It won't be the same for me," she whispered, "You won't let me be like that. We'll live in Antarctica."

I snorted that would be just great _penguins_, ugh that would make me miss the mountain lions, "Penguins," I said, "Lovely."

Bella laughed a shaky laugh and knocked the paper off the table, hitting the floor with a thud. "Alaska, then, as planned. Only somewhere more remote than Juneau-somewhere with grizzlies galore."

That would be better, I still couldn't believe we were talking about hunting possibilities, that fact should revolt her, "Better. There are polar bears, too. And the wolves get quite large."

That wasn't the best thing to say I realized a second too late. Bella's mouth fell open and her breath left her in a gust. "Whats wrong. Oh. Never mind the wolves, then, if that idea is offensive to you." My voice was stiff, and I was rigid. The fact that those _mongruels_ concerned her still made no sense, but this was Bella, I had to remember, and she cared for everyone. Even smelly, obnoxious, dogs.

"He was my best friend, Edward. Of course the idea offends me." she muttered.

"Please forgive my thoughtlessness. I shouldn't have suggested that."

"Don't worry about it." She stared at her hands clenched in a double fist. The sadness in her face made my unbeating heart hurt. I put my hand under her chin coaxing her chin up, so I could look in her eyes.

"Sorry. Really."

"I know. I know it's not the same thing. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just that...well, I was already thinking about Jacob before you came over. Charlie says Jake is having a hard time. He's hurting right now, and...its my fault."

It wasn't her fault, "You've done nothing wrong, Bella."

"I need to make it better, Edward. I owe him that, And it's one of Charlies conditions anyway-"

Of course it was Charlies condition, anything to get me away from Bella, even if it was towards a volatile werewolf. And I wouldn't permit my sweet innocent Bella to be anywhere near danger, and _Jacob_ was the biggest kind at this point.

"You know its out of the question for you to be around a werewolf unprotected, Bella. And it would break the treaty if any of us cross over onto their land. Do you want us to start a war?" I was being a little mean when I said that, I knew it was the last thing she wanted, but she had to see sense.

"Of course not!"

"Then theres really no point in discussing the matter further." I dropped her hand and tried to think of a good subject change, a distraction. My eyes fell on her book, "I'm glad Charlie has decided to let you out-you're badly in need of a visit to the bookstore. I can't believe you're reading _Wuthering Heights _again. Don't you know it by heart yet?"

"Not all of us have photographic memories" Bella snapped.

"Photographic memory or not, I don't understand why you like it. The characters are ghastly people who ruin each others' lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story its a hate story."

"You have some serious issues with the classics."

"Perhaps its because I'm not impressed by antiquity." I smiled, finally a good distraction. "Honestly, though, why _do _you read it over and over?" I held Bellas face in my hand trying futily to reach her mind, sure I'd given up on that but you never know maybe one day it would work, it didn't, "What is it that appeals to you?"

"I'm not sure," Bella stuttered, "I think its something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart-not her selfishness, or his evil, even death, in the end..."

Well that was interesting, Bellas mind was still confusing, even if I could hear her thoughts I had a feeling I still wouldn't understand it, I smiled, "I still think it would be a better story if either of them had a redeeming quality."

"I think that may be the point. Their love is there only redeeming quality."

Huh. "I hope you have better sense than that-to fall in love with someone so malignant."

"It's a bit late for me to worry who I fall in love with," Bella pointed out, "But even without the warning I seem to have managed well."

Falling in love with a vampire, who wanted desperately to drink her blood, and now wanting to be turned into a member of the living dead, I laughed quietly, "I'm glad _you_ think so."

"Well, I hope you're smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine really is the source of all the trouble not Heathcliff."

As if i could love anyone other than Bella, "I'll be on my guard" I agreed.

Bella sighed putting her hand over mine to hold it to her face, "I need to see Jacob."

Ugh, I thought she'd forgotten that for the moment, my distraction must not have been good enough. I closed my eyes, "No" I answered simply, no way was I going to put her in that much danger.

"It's truely not dangerous at all," Bella pleaded totally contradicting my thoughts, "I used to spend all day in La Push with the whole lot of them, and nothing ever happened."

I noticed her voice falter when she said 'and nothing ever happened' and her heart accelerated, I _knew_ it was dangerous.

"Werewolves are unstable. Sometimes, the people near them get hurt. Sometimes they get killed." Of course that could happen around vampires, too, as I'd tried to tell Bella again and again, but just like with the werewolves she wouldn't listen. She opened her mouth to object and then closed it again. She must be remembering something. Ha, I _was _right.

"You don't know them" she whispered.

"I know them better than you think, Bella. I was here the last time." I could still remember exactly how they smelled, how they wanted to kill us right then, and how when they changed they were so unable to control it.

"The last time?" Bella asked.

"We started crossing paths with the wolves about seventy years ago...We had just settled near Hoquiam. That was before Alice and Jasper were with us. We outnumbered them, but that wouldn't have stopped it from turning into a fight if not for Carlisle. He managed to convince Ephraim Black that coexisting was possible, and eventualy we made the truce. We thought the line had died out with Ephraim. That the genetic quirk which allowed the transmutation had been lost..." I broke off thinking how Bella always seemed to find herself in so much danger even when the danger was something I had thought was lost. "Your bad luck seems to get more potent every day. Do you realize your insatiable pull for all things deadly was strong enough to recover a pack of mutant canines from extinction? If we could bottle your luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands."

"But _I_ didn't bring them back. Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"My bad luck has nothing to do with it. The werewolves came back because the vampires did."

Well there was a new theory, maybe we were more dangerous than even I had thought, bringing werewolves back from extinction just from our presence.

"Jacob told me that your family being here set things in motion. I thought you would already know..."

So thats what Jacob was doing making our family out to be the bad guys.

"Is that what they think?" My eyes narrowed.

"Edward, look at the facts. Seventy years ago, you came here, and the werewolves showed up. You come back now, and the werewolves show up again. Do you think that's a coincidence?"

The way she put it made more sense, "Carlisle will be interested in that theory."

"Theory" she scoffed.

I stared out the window thinking about the werewolves, pulling myself back to the more important matter.

"Intersting, but not exactly relevant. The situation remains the same." AKA no werewolf friends. I didn't want to be mean or hurt her at all. But that was the reason for keeping her away, to keep Bella away from the danger always pressed around her. Anything I could do to stop her from a little danger was worth it.

Bella got up and walked around the table. I held out my arms and she settled onto my lap.

She looked at my hands as she spoke, "Please listen for just a minute. This is so much more important than just some whim to drop in on an old friend. Jacob is in _pain_," her voice shoke a little, "I can't _not _try to help him-I can't give up on him now, when he needs me. Just because he's not human all the time...Well he was there for me when I was...not so human myself. You don't know what is was like...If Jacob hadn't helped me...I'm not sure what you would have come home to. I owe him better than this, Edward."

I was rigid in my chair, my hands coiled into fists. Jacob had stitched her up when I had left her bleeding and I would never forgive myself for that. She must have been in so much pain.

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you" I whispered trying to control my voice, "Not if I live a hundred thousand years." Bella put a hand on my face untill I sighed and opened my eyes.

"You were just trying to do the right thing. And I'm sure it would have worked with anyone less mental than me. Besides you're here now. Thats the part that matters." she tried to comfort me. I should be the one doing the comforting, I should be groveling on my knees for her to keep me.

"If I'd never left, you wouldn't feel the need to go risk your life to comfort a _dog_." Bella flinched at the last word, "I don't know how to phrase it properly. It's going to sound cruel, I suppose. But I've come so close to losing you in the past. I know what it feels like to think I have. I am _not_ going to tolerate anything dangerous."

"You have to trust me on this. I'll be fine."

She wouldn't be fine and even if she was fine, I couldn't stand the hours she was over there, wondering if she was still alive, Alice couldn't even see them for Gods sake. "Please, Bella." I whispered

"Please what?" she asked stunned by the way my eyes were hypnotysing her.

"Please, for me. Please make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I would appreciate a little help."

"I'll work on it" Bella muttered.

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you?" I pulled her tighter against my chest.

She pressed her warm lips to my neck, "I know how much _I _love _you_."

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest."

"Impossible"

I kissed the top of her head, "No werewolves."

"I'm not going along with that. I have to see Jacob."

"Then I'll have to stop you." It really wouldn't be that hard to do.

"We'll see about that. He's still my friend."

* * *

R&R please, hope you liked, this one might take awhile to update, I've got two other stories (Alice's Story and Happiness with Pain) check them out, review if you want me to concentrate on this story more than the others, flames welcome. 


	2. authors note

sorry for the wait for the next chapters, i have a lot of stuff going on what with school and everything, but i'm hoping to have the next few chapters written soon. maybe even by monday if i really work hard. thanks for all the positive reviews.


End file.
